


My Love is like a Wine Dark Sea

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2020 [22]
Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sorta fantasy AU, You Decide, or maybe its a historical AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Commander Bond has been sent to deliver Duchess Theresa to his uncle. But he is not prepared for what happens next.
Relationships: James Bond/Teresa "Tracy" di Vicenzo
Series: 007 Fest 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810804
Kudos: 6
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	My Love is like a Wine Dark Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtoTheBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/gifts).



> Trope table free space: deserted island  
> Collab prompt from ato: inspired by Tristan and Isolde

It was the end of the Anglolian War and Knight of the Realm, Commander James Bond, had been sent to collect the Duchess Theresa di Vencezo from across the sea. (Strictly speaking it was down the sea then east on the sea then a bit up the sea and all the way back.) He was going to deliver her to his uncle, Admiral Boothroyd. They were to be wedded. 

Commander Bond was more than happy to do this. It meant he didn’t have to assist in the post-war clean up. And he was always happier at sea than on land. 

Then he saw the Duchess. 

Her temper flared like a summer squall when she learned she was being given into marriage. She was a dangerous calm day when she greeted Commander Bond, politely welcoming her to their castle. And she was a well crafted ship, navigating the intricacies of formal dinner conversation like the waves of the sea. The rare times she laughed it was the sun glistening on the open ocean. 

Needless to say, he was in love. 

Yet, he hid his feelings on his visit, knowing it was duty to deliver her to her betrothed. Yet he hated to see her upset. He did his best to reassure her, tell her of his uncle. 

He said his uncle is a kind man who treats others with respect, regardless of their station. She said she cares not. 

He said his uncle has extensive lands on which to ride and beautiful hilltops on which to picnic. She said her lands here were more than enough for her. 

He said his uncle is a good lover, though it felt uncomfortable to say it. She asked if it ran in the family. 

The ship set sail a fortnight later. On board was the expected food, supplies, and Duchess, but also a mysterious potion no one remembered packing. They tried to throw it overboard, but it showed up again the next morning. His crew said nothing of this witchcraft. 

One person, however, did know their origin. She had brought them on board. And now she poured one into two glasses for dinner with the captain. 

Commander Bond had eyes like the sea she watched every day from her window. The lines on his face were deep like the furrows of a vineyard. He laughed often with his men and it boomed like rolling thunder that swept the land and brought new life. He leapt through the riggings with more surety than her horse over familiar countryside. 

Needless to say, she was in love.

They drank of the potion together and she confessed her love. The potion’s effect was swift and he confessed the same. It wouldn’t be long until the effect wore off so she had to be fast. They plotted a course for an island and ran aground in the night. They all loaded into the lifeboats and stranded themselves on shore. 

One sailor started a large signal fire. A near constant rain put it out. 

One sailor fashioned a horn to call. But no one was near enough to hear. 

One sailor took others and rowed out to sea. He was rescued at sea but no one could find, their little island getaway. 

The potion wore off, effects dampened by rum, but they found it changed not a thing. The boy and the girl were together out here, and no one spoke up to disagree. So instead they were wedded and lived out their life on an island in the middle of the sea. 

Together they built a new rigged ship and staffed it with their children, all three. They sailed under no flag, fought for no country, only protected their home. 

At home the Admiral sighed, knowing what happened, to his nephew who loved the sea. He found his match in a wild Duchess, he’d never be heard from again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this like a comedic piece, and then it turned into something like a poem. I don't know. I hope you enjoyed whatever it is.


End file.
